Un invierno diferente
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Se supone no debería llover en marzo, pero esa noche el ruido de la lluvia caer le erizaba la piel; la lluvia le traía dolorosos recuerdos que en ese momento Hiroki no quería rememorar, porque esa noche de lluvia era distinta, porque la lluvia no oiría su llanto, oiría por el contrario sus dulces gemidos que opacaban por mucho los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado que la lluvia traía


**Inspirado en la jodida lluvia que no me dejaba dormir y que no debería aparecer en marzo (al menos no en mi país) les traigo este one shot! ¬¬ Con horas de atraso porque la jodida lluvia también me impidió subirlo en la noche **

**Advierto dos cosas: los personajes son de nuestra adorada Shinguku y esto es un ¡HIROHIKO! No worries no hago bashing a ningún personaje, así que si desean darle una oportunidad, espero disfruten este mínimum (¿se sigue llamando mínimum aunque sean grandes?) O.o ¡Ahora no dormirán por esa gran interrogante sin resolver! ok no. xD Ya no molesto y solo me resta decir que espero sea este fic de su agrado **

Lluvia. Que se escuchaba caer con fervor afuera de la casa, cuyo sonido traspasaba las paredes y cuya vista era casi imperceptible desde la ventana pues ésta reflejaba su cuerpo agachado frente al ventanal mientras miraba casi boquiabierto los ojos cerrados de Akihiko quien se aferraba a su cintura inconsciente de todo a su alrededor que no fuera sentir las paredes comprimidas y cálidas de Hiroki.

Un gran rayo blanco atravesó el cielo percatándose de las miles de gotas que resbalaban de apoco en el ventanal. En otra ocasión, en otro tiempo anterior, hubiera imaginado que ese invierno traería consigo la pesadilla que había vivido por años y la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, pero jamás se le hubiera atravesado por la mente que aquel invierno, sentiría calor en sus manos y rodillas por la fricción de la alfombra pero sobretodo calor en su corazón, y no por el hecho de estar tan acelerado como el de la persona que le estaba haciendo el amor.

Y es que era una verdad sabida de antemano por Hiroki que, desde que tenía memoria, la lluvia solo traía recuerdos dolorosos a su mente. Desde aquellos días de infancia en que no podía ir al cuartel secreto para ver a Akihiko escribir, días que atesoraba y que en aquella época de lluvia perdía, esos días en que odiaba a la lluvia y hasta el día de hoy por no haberlo dejado pasar más tiempo con la persona que sabía, no estaría con él por siempre; y efectivamente así fue pues años más tarde, en un día de lluvia, en donde las nubes parecían querer ganarle la batalla en lucir igual o más negras que su corazón destrozado fue el día que Akihiko le comentó haberse enamorado, inclusive la lluvia competía en hacer más ruido y opacar los sollozos de Hiroki que aunque gritara de rabia nadie lo podría escuchar, la lluvia lo inundaba todo.

Sí, odiaba la lluvia. Días de invierno en que todo salía mal, como cuando Nowaki lo abandonó en la cita que habían planeado, cuando escogió su carrera por sobre él, cuando Hiroki confió y a cambio recibió horas de espera bajo aquel líquido frío que tan malos recuerdos le traía y que no podía faltar, para burlarse de su desdichada vida. Y para complementar aquella pútrida burla del cielo, el ruido ensordecedor de las millones de gotas que caían y dejaban vacías las calles, robaba consigo el sueño ligero de Hiroki en que recordaba aunque no quisiera, los dulces gemidos que apenas escuchó una sola vez de los labios de Usami, porque aquel sonido de la lluvia era tan desgraciado que como si hubiese conspirado contra él, cesaba de un momento a otro; en el momento idóneo para el maldito karma, en el momento inoportuno para Hiroki cuando el nombre de otra persona fue susurrado en vez del suyo. Y como si la lluvia escupiera su mala suerte, un trueno gigante destrozaba todo pensamiento, apagaba las luces, resplandecía la habitación con su propia luz y dejaba a la vista en apenas un segundo la persona que amo y que desapareció de su vida como la luz había cegado la habitación dejando a oscuras los pensamientos de Hiroki y el amor unilateral que siempre le tuvo.

¿Mal augurio ahora?, o tal vez una disculpa, quizás, una prueba fehaciente que demuestre que los días de lluvia no son tan malos después de todo…

-¿Hiroki?- y cuando Akihiko se detuvo, Hiroki volvió en sí. El gran ventanal que se encontraba a un par de metros reflejaba la mirada perdida de Hiroki y la dudosa de Akihiko viéndolo a través del reflejo de ambos.

Relámpago. Los ojos cristalinos y violáceos de Akihiko lo sonrojaron instantáneamente, como siempre lo habían hecho cuando lo conoció, cuando lo miraba sólo a él, cuando le sonreía, cuándo le lloraba, cuando volvió sus sentimientos hacia él, cuándo lo vio enamorado, cuando se casó… cuando siempre…

Un susurro. –Hiro…- y la lluvia se apiada disminuyendo para escuchar la ronca voz de Akihiko. Hiroki se mueve hacia delante levemente logrando que sus cuerpos dejan de estar unidos; suficiente tuvo con ver la lluvia desde la ventana, y aunque ésta está empezando a ser más benevolente prefiere recostar su espalda en el suelo y ver esa mirada que le dedican con amor, no a través del reflejo casi borroso,

Y la lluvia vuelve a apiadarse, un gigantesco rayo ilumina el cielo y la sonrisa de Akihiko al ver el cambio de posición se ve iluminada por ese repentino haz de luz que los dejó en completa claridad por apenas unas milésimas de segundo.

-Lo siento-, una disculpa torpe; no tiene cabida pues hay días en que han hecho el amor desde la mañana y ninguno ha cedido al cansancio. Si hoy sólo lo han hecho cuatro veces, no es excusa para que Hiroki se quede ido en sus pensamientos. Akihiko no repara en ello al notar que Hiroki tiernamente desvía la vista y abre sus piernas de par en par. Un paso y con su mano lo sujeta por la cintura mientras que con la otra agarra su propio miembro para acomodarlo.

Un trueno ensordecedor, las luces de la sala se apagan y Hiroki contrae sus músculos a la vez que un gran temblor involuntario le recorre el cuerpo, su ceño fruncido se hace notar y su palpitar se vuelve brusco, pero Akihiko sabe que no es el causante de ello.

-Odio la lluvia- dice inconscientemente Hiroki, un trueno ensordecedor es lo único que recuerda de aquel día fatídico en que el nombre de Takahiro había retumbado en sus oídos seguido por el grito del cielo que le había acompañado.

-A mí me gusta- Hiroki lo voltea a ver; él sabe que le tiene que dar más explicaciones así que continúa –En un día de lluvia, fue la primera vez que alguien leyó lo que yo escribía- Los ojos marrones de Hiroki se agrandan al escuchar aquello.

-¿y sabes qué me dijo?- Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Hiroki mientras con suavidad lo deslizaba, el ruido de la lluvia caer había disminuido en gran proporción, y el silencio de Hiroki se había convertido en un audible sonido de suspiro

-Q-qué- respondió Hiroki mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llenar de aquella sensación cálida y húmeda que recorría cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, perlada en sudor y tensa de aquella embriagante sensación. Escuchó un respiro hondo

-Dijo que era interesante- Escuchó como Hiroki asentía con un leve sonido de aceptación, los labios cerrados y una leve sonrisa en ellos, consciente de a quién se refería. –Por él, a la fecha… sigo escribiendo- respiró hondo, exhaló por la boca y suavemente lo volvió a embestir, alargar el aproximado orgasmo era de sus manías preferidas, soportar el dolor para ver el rostro de placer de Hiroki.

-Aki-hiko- y la intensa lluvia consumió sus palabras, y las miles de gotas que caían cedían el paso a escucharse ambos mutuamente, y los truenos sonoros poco a poco se convertían en simples relámpagos que iluminaban los precisos momentos en que ambos cruzaban miradas.

Hiroki ya no odiaba la lluvia, y Akihiko era ahora el que se iba en sus pensamientos porque una tarde de lluvia, la persona de la que se había enamorado leyó sin su permiso uno de sus libros, casualmente inspirado en él. Tuvo ganas de llorar, la lluvia afuera lo incitaba a imitarla, pero la respuesta de ese pequeño niño de diez años lo llevó a contenerse. "es interesante" le había dicho, "no tienes por qué ser cortés" respondió Usami pero aquel niño de ojos marrones lo convenció finalmente de mostrarle sus libros, y con ellos abrirle su mundo, su espacio personal, su forma de pensar, sus tesoros más preciados, la escritura en la que plasmaba su corazón.

En ese día de lluvia, al igual que en este preciso día de lluvia, Akihiko lo confirmaba, amaba la lluvia porque con ella había descubierto que podía abrirse completamente hacia Hiroki, y a juzgar por el destino que los reunió tanto tiempo después, había sido la persona correcta.

**Hola! Les agradezco muchísimo la leída, saben que cualquier comment es bien recibido y si son constructivos mejor pues es de los pocos fics de Akihiko y Hiroki por lo que si hay algo que corregir agradezco avisen**

**Solo me resta decir que las invito cordialmente a mi mundo mínimum que tengo de perfil ya que por no sé si desgracia o bendición xD solo me sale inspiración para esta pareja :s**

**Besos y mil gracias especiales siempre a quienes no les gusta la pareja pero le dieron oportunidad al fic :3**


End file.
